-Establishment of the National Homeless Register Act 571AER-
PREAMBLE Mr Speaker, the FCRP manifesto reads, and I quote: "We will establish a National Homeless Register to make it easier for those of no fixed abode to claim welfare entitlements; get access to medical and dental services; and enable support services to identify those at risk of physical, psychological and sexual abuse." For too long our government have treated the homeless like the scum of society and have overlooked ways to help the homeless. What the Conservative Reformists purpose is a national register to meet the needs of the homeless and properly divide help where it is needed. '' ''This parliament could take the first steps to ending homeless if they vote for this proposal. I implore everyone to get together and vote for this act. ~ Jan Peter Balkenende, Conservative Reformists MP DEFINITION An act to establish a national register to aid and assist homeless people. Establishment of a National Homeless Register Act of 571AER Be it enacted by the Emperor’s most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the Imperial Senate, and Deputies, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:— 1ㅤㅤFunction of the Register *(1) The register shall be named the National Homeless Register (NHR). *(2) The register shall be under the administration of the Home Office and the minister responsible shall be the Home Secretary. *(3) The register shall be accessible from all states; all crown vassal's; all overseas territories. *(4) It will be the responsible for each local authority to keep record of the register for locals and report information to the national register (through the Home Office). *(5) The register can not be renamed, removed or reworded unless this Act is amended. *(6) Anyone on the register shall be named a 'Registrant' and will be declared officially homeless. 2ㅤㅤEligibility for the Register *(1) All requirements to be pronounced in C2P(2). Anyone who does not meet the requirements cannot be considered for the register. *(2) Candidates for the register must: **- (2a) Been homeless for at least FIVE {5} days. **- (2b) Not own any property, including business property and inherited property. **- (2c) Not be on a salary higher than 20,000 Fall per annum. **- (2d) Not be a registered sex offender. **- (2e) Not have committed a crime within the past FOUR {4} weeks. *(3) All requirements must be met to be eligible for the register. *(4) If the candidate is eligible they can apply to be put on the register with their local authority via the local governmental center. *(5) Age, disability, gender, race, sexual orientation cannot be discriminated against. *(6) Any candidate for the register who feels they have been unjustly turned down can appeal directly to the Home Office 3ㅤㅤBenefits for being on register *(1) A single or coupled Registrant may claim: **- (1a) First priority to a one-bedroom, one floor, apartment, bungalow, maisonette or any small living accommodation. **- (1b) Free guidance and compulsory attendance to see a Work Adviser, at least FIVE {5} times a month. **- (1c) Tax free living accommodation in homeless shelter for a period of TWENTY EIGHT {28} months. **- (1d) Tax free allowance of 900 Fall per month. **- (1e) Free health insurance for a period of ONE {1} year. **- (1f) Food allowance of 50 Fall, ontop of tax free allowance - C3P(1.d). **- (1g) Must comply with a inspection every SIX {6} months. *(2) A family Registrant may claim: **- (2a) First priority to a four-bedroom, two floor, apartment, bungalow, maisonette or any small living accommodation. **- (2b) Free guidance and compulsory attendance to see a Work Adviser, at least FIVE {6} times a month. **- (2c) Tax free living accommodation in homeless shelter for a period of TWENTY NINE {29} months. **- (2d) Tax free allowance of 990 Fall per month. **- (2e) Free health insurance for a period of TWO {2} years. **- (2f) Food allowance of 87.10 Fall, ontop of tax free allowance - C3P(2.d). **- (2g) Must comply with a inspection every FOUR {4} months. 4ㅤㅤRemoval of a Registrant *(1) A Registrant may be removed if they have been arrested and jailed. *(2) A Registrant may be removed if they are declared homed/housed by the local authorities. *(3) A Registrant may be removed if they do not meet any of the starting criteria. *(4) A Registrant may be removed if they brake a regulation or tenancy agreement. *(5) A Registrant may be removed if they assault, attack or harass assisting staff. *(6) A Registrant may be removed if they miss THREE {3} working adviser meetings. *(7) Upon revocation, the Registrant shall be called a 'Former Registrant' and shall remain in the register, but not in active benefit. *(8) Upon revocation, the Former Registrant will lose all benefits SECOND {2ND} day after receiving notification of revocation. *(9) Letter of revocation must be issued by the Head of the Local Authority incharge of administration the Register. *(10) If removed from the register, a Former Registrant must wait a period of SIX {6} months before reapplying. *(11) The Home Office can approval Banned Registrant's where/if they deem necessary. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations